


Unexpected Favours

by Ercasse



Category: Junjou Romantica, Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Non-Canon Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 19:59:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1022788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ercasse/pseuds/Ercasse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Medical resident Tsumori finds himself doing a rather unusual favour for a sick friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Favours

**Author's Note:**

> (Yes. I can spell. Favour is spelt with a 'u' where I'm from :P)
> 
> This crossover, non-canon relationship was inspired by Risque_Tendencies, who mentioned taking a random name generator to the cast of Junjou Romantica and Sekai Ichi Hatsukoi. I thought it sounded like a fun idea. Thus I ended up with Tsumori & Yukina. I dub this pairing TsuKina. ^_^
> 
> Nothing too racy in this one - it was meant as a one-shot (though I may pick this story up again). Anyone else have partners that loom over them suspiciously when you ignore them for a while? I really need to come out of the closet with my fangirl-ing tendencies :S
> 
> Don't own them. Not mine. Just playing with them.

Tsumori sighed in relief as he noted the name of the university building up ahead. Quickening his steps, he crossed the small quadrangle and ducked into the entryway, stopping just short of the doors. The building was a modern design, and the façade sloped to create a number of alcoves – perfect for escaping the chill morning weather. He took a moment to rake a hand through his messy dark blond locks now that wind could not touch him.

Through the doors, Tsumori could see a number of students gathered in front of the lecture theatres - chatting, sitting, standing, looking over notes; a few even dozing against their bags. They all looked so young. The blond felt almost nostalgic. This was how he’d spent his first years of med school; safely cocooned in the lecture theatres and labs of his faculty. There were times he missed the regular hours and predictability of the campus schedule. Being constantly on-call at the teaching hospital was the definition of exhaustion. It would be worth it in the end though.

The blond shook a cigarette out of the pack and lit it, inhaling gratefully. Then he fished around in his satchel, one-handed until he found a still-warm can of coffee and cracked it open. This was becoming his breakfast all too often lately. But it would get him through the next hour or two. He downed the liquid and finished his smoke, figuring he’d better get on with it.

Taking his cell out of his pocket he glanced at the time, then entered the building. Keeping one eye on his surroundings, the blond scrolled through his messages until he found what he was after. _E312, Hino-Sensei_ , the text message had instructed. Tsumori obediently started making his way to the designated room.

Damn Inihara-san for doing this to him anyway. Sure, he owed the guy a favour, and he’d sounded disgustingly wretched on the phone last night. But who asked people to repay the favour in such a weird way? Tsumori had thought his friend was joking at first. But he supposed he shouldn’t have been so surprised considering the eclectic mix of activities his old classmate was involved in at any one time. The blond had finally agreed and decided he would just chalk it up to ‘new experiences.’ 

He knocked on 312 and the door was answered by a neatly-dressed woman whom the blond pegged as in her mid-thirties or so. He bowed and she returned the gesture politely.

“Hino-sensei?”

A nod confirmed his suspicions.

“Inihara-san sent me to replace him during your class this morning. He asked me to extend his apologies – he’s caught the flu that’s doing the rounds at the moment. I’m Tsumori.” He explained.

“Ah, I see. Please come in. I’m sorry to hear Inihara-san is ill.”

The teacher opened the door for him and he slipped inside. It was smaller than he’d originally thought, with a small line of stools arranged in front of a trio of backless sofas angled in different directions. A series of cupboards ran along the length of the back wall, and a privacy screen was set up against the far corner. The blond was struck by just how warm it was inside the room, and he quickly loosened his scarf. Hino-sensei caught the movement and smiled at him.

“Have you done this before, Tsumori-san?” she enquired as she led him over to the far corner of the large room.

“Iie. I hope that is not a problem for you?”

“Not at all! We are grateful for any assistance. Did Inihara-san discuss the process with you?”

“Yes, he gave me a run down on what a typical class involves. Please feel free to give me instructions at any time, so that your students benefit from the lesson.” Tsumori returned smoothly.

“Excellent. Please let me know if you have any questions in the meantime.”

The blond disappeared behind the privacy screen and shrugged off his satchel before methodically removing the layers of clothing he’d bundled into. A nearby peg provided him with a robe to slip on, and he knotted it loosely before re-emerging.

“I apologise if I am holding up the class…?” he began, glancing at the clock on the wall, which suggested there was only five minutes until the lesson was due to start.

Hino-sensei waved him off.

“I know my students. They will be in the hallway, books open and pencils out. Besides, we have found that it’s more…relaxing…for our models to become acquainted and comfortable with the space before we add students to the equation.” She smiled, then added “And they settle more quickly too.”

“Shall I, then?”

“Please. Have a seat. First, I normally talk to the class about the focus for the lesson. It will give you a good idea of what’s coming up. I’ll let you know when it’s time to disrobe.”

The blond did as he was bid and the teacher went to the door to fetch her students. They filed in quietly, murmuring to each other with the ease of a small group of people that knew each other well. Tsumori counted ten students; noting with no particular surprise that females made up the majority, with only three males present.

The students in turn regarded him curiously, clearly having expected their usual model. Inihara had mentioned he was halfway through the six week gig, so they’d likely gotten into a familiar rhythm by now.

Tsumori listened with one ear while Hino-sensei greeted them and explained that they were to have a substitute model for today. He let his gaze slide over the attentive faces before coming to rest on one in particular.

One of only three guys in the class, he certainly looked the part of an art student. He had unusual colouring, with collar length honey-brown hair and warm cinnamon eyes, made all the more vivid against the backdrop of his fair skin.

 _How very pretty._ Tsumori perked up slightly, pleased he would have something to admire while he imitated a statue.

The teacher finally called for his participation with the warm-up exercise and the blond stood, face politely blank as he waited for instruction.

“Meeting some for the first time.” She prompted him.

Tsumori bowed at the waist, extending his right hand in the Western-style greeting simultaneously. He could hear pages turning and the sounds of hands gliding across the surface of paper as he remained frozen in position for half a minute or so.

“Catching the subway.”

He extended his right arm overhead, wrapping his fingers around an imaginary rail, and let his head droop, as if he were napping on the train.

Someone huffed a laugh.

Hino-sensei fired off a number of scenarios in rapid succession which the medical resident ‘acted out’ accordingly. The situations became more bizarre over the next ten minutes as he became lost in the desert, played in a rock band, and received a knighthood amongst many other things. The blond was having fun, he decided as he responded automatically to the prompts. It was the closest he’d come to art class since high school.

Next, Hino-sensei politely asked him to remove his robe (he chuckled inwardly like a teen before following it up with a mental slap) and instructed him to take a seated pose he’d feel comfortable holding for the next twenty minutes.

“Nod when you’re ready.”

Tsumori let the robe pool at his feet. He then sat facing the students, left leg on the ground, the right foot planted sole first on the sofa. He then supported his head, fist to temple and elbow to knee. He let his left hand drift to his side naturally. After a moment’s consideration, he nodded, confident he could keep the pose for the duration.

The senior med student picked a spot on the wall behind the students and stared at it, face neutral. Inwardly he smirked as his peripheral vision picked up a few blushes about the room. Shyness wasn’t something he identified with. Tsumori knew he was relatively pleasing to the eyes. He’d never lacked for dates or company or a more intimate sort, though the rigors of med school and residency had certainly put a dampener on his social life.

Maybe that explained his enjoyment at posing for the class? He needed to get laid, if so. Still, it wouldn’t do any good to psycho-analyse himself over it. This was a one-time deal, so he didn’t particularly care about his perceived level of professionalism. He’d just enjoy it for what it was.

He could tell when the students had settled in to draw. They began to look at him with the calculated gaze of budding artists – all angles and lines and curves, and nothing remotely resembling embarrassment, or untoward interest.

He let his mind wander, his eyes flicking back to the pretty artist of their own accord. He was careful to keep his glances short, lest the young man note his gaze once too often to be considered coincidental.

What was his name? Did he have a girlfriend? Or maybe he was more inclined to have a boyfriend? Surely he didn’t lack for company, either way. Covertly, he watched the young man draw for a moment or two. A Left-hander. Tsumori wondered if his parents were supportive of such a degree. His own parents would probably have disowned him had he decided to do a degree in fine arts.

The kid tucked a loose strand of hair behind his ear. Both had been pierced at least twice that he could see, though a hint of metal suggested further piercings or other decorations of some sort. The blond’s gaze flicked to the boy’s neighbours as he felt himself being studied. Either his classmates were all quite short, or the kid was usually tall by Japanese standards.  

When his gaze returned it was met with one elegant eyebrow raised questioningly, a slightly amused expression on the brunet’s face. His movements had stilled completely; hand resting on the sketch pad.

Busted.

Tsumori’s lips twitched slightly and he fought to supress a smirk as their gazes remained locked. He was a sharp one, and clearly aware of the admiring looks he’d been receiving. His expression wasn’t one of disgust though. Interesting.

The medical resident thought they were going to enjoy a staring competition, but Hino-sensei chose that moment to begin offering critiques down the line and had started with the student next to the boy. The object of his attention bent his gaze back to the page, continuing with his sketch.

The blond managed to control his expression for the remainder of that session and happily re-robed when the teacher called time for a ten-minute break. He ducked around the folding screen to retrieve his phone.

Tsumori frowned as he noted he’d missed three calls from Nowaki. _Must be something going down at the hospital._ Figuring he had enough time, he tucked his small notebook and a pen into the robe’s single pocket. He headed for the door, distractedly holding up his phone when the teacher gave him a startled look.

The corridor was empty, not that he particularly cared. He leaned against the opposite wall and hit Nowaki’s number.

//Hello Tsumori-sempai.” came Nowaki’s chirpy voice. “I hope I didn’t disturb you –//

“Don’t worry about it Nowaki-kun. Are you at the hospital already?”

//Aa. Sensei asked me to call you. There’s been a fatality this morning and they are calling in a few patients on the waiting list…// Nowaki began to explain.

Movement caught his attention and he saw the pretty artist returning down the hallway, bottle of water in hand. He cracked the seal and took a few sips. He stopped just before the blond and pulled a card out of his pocket, casually handing it to Tsumori.

The blond ‘hmmed’ into the receiver to assure Nowaki he was listening as he accepted the card, curiosity piqued.

 _‘Is there something on my face?’_ read a neat script. The boy had meant to keep walking by, but Tsumori quickly cut the boy off, blocking his path to the door. He grinned and shook his head.

“Hey Nowaki, can I call you b-“

//Oh, Tsumori-sempai, Dr Endo would like a word.//

His efforts to hang up were thwarted as his supervisor got on the line. Tsumori groaned inwardly.

“…yes, hello Dr Endo…” he greeted. The doctor picked up where Nowaki had left off and the blond immediately registered the lecturing tone in his voice. Good. This meant a response wouldn’t be required.

He flipped the card over and read. _Marimo Books. Yukina Kou_. And the store’s address and contact details.  He quickly cradled cell phone to ear with his shoulder and retrieved his notebook.

 _Just appreciative of fine art. This your card?_ He scrawled hastily and handed it to the kid. He was treated to a slight flushing of the student’s cheeks but he met the older man’s eyes and nodded. The brunet gestured for the pen and Tsumori obliged, moving next to him to gain a better view of the page.

“..I see...” he murmured into the phone at an appropriate pause.

 _Do you often appreciate art?_ The student – Yukina – looked at him, a challenging glint in his eyes.

 _“Only from a distance.”_ He responded truthfully, enjoying this little game.

_“You’re not a stalker, are you?”_

Tsumori grinned outright at the brunet, and coughed into his hand to disguise his laughter.

“My apologies, Doctor.” he covered smoothly.

 _“Stalking’s not my style. Though I might turn to my bookshelf and find it lacking.”_ He warned.

Yukina regarded him for a moment, then took the pen off him. Tsumori could see his hesitation in his movements. Not as confident as he appeared, then?

“Hai, Doctor. I understand. I can be there at about eleven o’clock. I’m not home at the moment.” He responded idly.

_“4 till 9 most days. Though I doubt you’d like the books I’d recommend.”_

The brunet took advantage of Tsumori’s sudden distraction and neatly stepped around him, re-entering the classroom.

He sighed.

“Listen – Doctor I need to go. I will see you shortly.” He neatly cut his supervisor off.  Now to re-join the class. Maybe he’d sit with his back to the students this time? Because he doubted he’d be able to keep the grin off his face for any length of time.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments welcome!
> 
> My apologies if I've horrified professional art models and students alike by the blatant non-professionalism! Bad Tsumori!
> 
> Anyone know if Tsumori has a first name in the manga - or if it does get mentioned anywhere?


End file.
